tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turtles In Time (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_TurtlesTime2_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Turtles In Time'' #2 (IDW)]]Turtles In Time'' (chapter 2)' ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 23. Juli 2014 *'Ausgabe:' Turtles In Time #2 (IDW) *'Story': Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen': Charles Paul Wilson III *'Farben': Jeremy Mohler *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Turtles In Time'' #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Turtles In Time'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Vom Sohne zur Mutter über den Abgrund der ZeitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo *Foot Clan **Hamato Yoshi/Splinter **Tang Shen **Oroku Saki **Kitsune *Renet *Rückblicke **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Dask und Zak **Krang **Old Hob und Slash Handlung thumb|180px|Neue SendepauseGerade noch haben die Turtles in einer Urzeithöhle bei einem Lagerfeuer und einer provisorischen Pizza gesessen,''Turtles In Time'' #1 und dann von einem Augenblick zum nächsten finden sie sich urplötzlich irgendwo in einem abendlichen Wald. Donatello stellt nach einer kurzen Betrachtung der näheren Umgebung fest, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich in Japan befinden, und zwar zu einer Zeit, in der Menschen leben. thumb|180px|left|Eine günstige GelegenheitAls sie noch darüber grübeln, wie es zu ihren so unerwarteten Zeitsprüngen überhaupt kommen konnte, materialisiert sich Renet hinter ihnen. Natürlich bestürmen die Brüder sie sofort mit Fragen, doch wieder einmal werden Renets Ausführungen durch störendes Geknatter unterbrochen, diesmal sogar viel schlimmer als beim letzten Mal. So verschwindet sie genauso plötzlich, wie sie aufgetaucht ist, und wiederum müssen die Turtles allein mit diesem Problem zurecht kommen. Leonardo schlägt vor, sich zuerst ein paar Verkleidungen zu besorgen und die Gegend und deren Population auszukundschaften. Kaum ist dieser Beschluss gefasst, bemerkt Raphael ganz in der Nähe vier Samurai, die sich gerade im einem Fluss waschen und dabei günstigerweise ihre Rüstungen samt Gesichtsmasken abgelegt haben... thumb|270px|Die Vergangenheit grüßt die ZukunftIn der Zwischenzeit aber geht ganz in der Nähe Hamato Yoshi im Wald spazieren, als er von einer Gruppe seiner Clanmitglieder umringt wird, die ihn dafür "bestrafen" wollen, dass er sich einmal zu oft offen gegen die unnötig blutrünstige Art seines Jonin augesprochen hat."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und ''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' Yoshi beginnt daraufhin seine Rechte mit seinen Fäusten zu verteidigen, und obwohl er sich gut hält, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Übermacht selbst für ihn zuviel wird. Die Turtles, die sich inzwischen in die Samurai-Rüstungen gehüllt haben, bekommen die Streitigkeit mit; Donatello rät jedoch, nicht einzugreifen, um nicht womöglich die Geschichte durcheinander zu bringen. Michelangelo aber, dem das Zahlenverhältnis überhaupt nicht gefällt, schwingt sich impulsiv ins Getümmel und zwingt seine Brüder somit dazu, mitzumischen; die Foot Ninja ziehen sich angesichts dieser bizarren Verstärkung schnellstens zurück. thumb|left|270px|Das neue Leben blickt dem alten ins GesichtHamato Yoshi bedankt sich bei über Michelangelo - dem einzigen der Turtles, der fließend Japanisch sprechen kann''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 - bei seinen "dämonischen" Rettern und lädt sie zum Essen zu sich nach Hause ein, doch als er dabei aber seinen Namen nennt, wird den Turtles erst jetzt klar, wen sie da vor sich haben! Und so kommt es, dass die Turtles an diesem Abend im Hamato Yoshis Haus ihrer verstorbenen Mutter Tang Shen und ihren früheren menschlichen Versionen"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersitzen. Natürlich gibt ihnen diese surreale Situation sehr zu denken, besonders da sie wissen, was dieser jetzt glücklichen Familie bald so Schreckliches widerfahren wird. Raphael weiß, dass sich dagegen nichts machen läßt; Leonardo jedoch ist jedoch nicht vollständig seiner Meinung... thumb|270px|Ein Morgen mit SorgenAm nächsten Morgen erscheint Tang Shen im Schlafzimmer der Turtles, um ihnen Tee anzubieten. Michelangelo ist bereits wach geworden und beginnt sich mit ihr zu unterhalten; so erfährt er, dass Yoshi vom Jonin seines Clans, Oroku Saki, gerufen wurde, und Tang Shen macht sich Sorgen darüber, dass der Jonin Yoshi aus Ärger über seine "Vermessenheit" eines Tages endgültig bestrafen wird. In dem Moment, als sie Michelangelo fragt, ob er als "Dämon" vielleicht in die Zukunft sehen könnte, werden auch Raphael und Donatello wach, und gerade da entdecken sie, dass sich Leonardo während der Nacht abgesetzt hat, um den Mord an ihren vergangenen Versionen zu verhindern - was allerdings irreparable Auswirkungen auf das Zeitkontinuum und ihre eigene Geschichte haben könnte! Die Turtles bitten Tang Shen um Hilfe, und diese stellt ihnen bereitwillig eine Wegebeschreibung zum Hauptquartier des Clans und einige Pferde zur Verfügung. In einem spontanten Gefühlsausbruch nimmt Michelangelo seine Mutter in die Arme, bevor er und die anderen sich an Leonardos Fersen heften. thumb|left|Ein Kampf um die GeschichteIndessen, im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans, ist Oroku Saki dabei, einen seiner Genin namens Kimura zu bestrafen, weil dieser wiederholt im Dienste seines Clans versagt hat. Bevor er Kimura aber exekutieren kann, reißt Leonardo den Unglücklichen aus der Reichweite des Shredders und stellt sich, geleitet von seinem Hass auf das, was der Shredder seiner Familie in dieser Zeit und in der Zukunft antun wird, seinem Feind zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wobei er sich bewusst ist, dass keiner von beiden diesen Raum lebend verlassen wird. thumb|270px|Der Appell an die ZukunftIn der Zwischenzeit aber erreichen auch die Turtles das Versteck des Foot Clans und greifen die überrumpelten Wachen ohne Formalitäten an. Während Donatello und Michelangelo sich draußen mit einer wachsenden Horde von feindlich gesinnten Ninjas herumschlagen, kämpft sich Raphael zum Audienzsaal, wo er Leonardo und Saki im Zweikampf verkeilt vorfindet. Noch während Leonardo seinen Kampf fortsetzt, beginnt Raphael an ihn zu appelieren, indem er ihn an all die Freunde erinnert, die sie in ihrem neuen Leben in der Zukunft gewonnen haben und die mit Sicherheit verloren gehen würden, sollte Leonardo den Shredder jetzt töten. Ebenso würde es sie alle in der Zukunft nicht geben, um Krangs Pläne zur Vernichtung der Erde aufzuhalten, und es sei nicht sein Recht, sich selbst für diese Sache zu opfern, wenn der Preis dafür alles andere - selbst seine eigenen Brüder - einschließt. thumb|left|270px|Die Zeit siegt immerLeonardo schlägt Oroku Saki schließlich nieder, aber im Angesicht von Raphaels Argumenten kann er sich nicht mehr dazu bringen, den tödlichen Hieb auszuführen. Diesen Moment der Ablenkung nutzt Saki aus und versucht Leonardo mit seinen Handklauen von hinten den Garaus zu machen; doch die Waffe bleibt in dessen Rückenpanzer stecken und offenbart seine nicht-menschliche Natur. Leonardo schlägt den Shredder k.o., bevor jener sich von seiner Überraschung erholen kann, und die beiden Turtles eilen sofort ihren beiden Brüdern draußen zu Hilfe. Doch kaum haben sie sie erreicht, findet urplötzlich ein neuer Zeitversetzungseffekt statt, und die Turtles lösen sich vor den verdutzten Ninjas aus dem Kampfgetümmel heraus in Luft auf. thumb|180px|Die Zukunft wird VergangenheitEpilog: Als Oroku Saki später seine Wunden von Kitsune behandeln lässt, kann er nicht anders, als über den Angriff der "Dämonen" unentwegt nachzugrübeln, vor allem weil diese seltsamerweise mit dem speziellen Kampfstil des Foot Clans vertraut waren. Kitsune vermutet daraufhin ein Omen, dass sich bald ein Verräter im Clan bemerkbar machen wird. Daraufhin schwört Saki grimmig, dass das nächste Mal, wenn jemals wieder ein Fall von Ungehorsam und Disrespekt gegen ihn klar wird, er die Verräter in seinen eigenen Reihen ohne Gnade ausrotten wird... Trivia *Mögliche Inspirationen für das Setting dieser Geschichte sind die Mirage Comics ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #46 und ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #47, ''Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight'' #3 und #4 und der dritte Live-Actionfilm von 1993. In anderen Medien *Eine ähnliche Handlung findet sich auch in der Episode "Tale of the Yokai" der 2012 Animationsserie. Neudruckversionen *''Turtles In Time'' (Graphic Novel), Dezember 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)